


A stupid tale

by zmeischa



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fandom Kombat 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zmeischa/pseuds/zmeischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale about a beauty and a beast</p>
            </blockquote>





	A stupid tale

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to darkling for beta-reading it in both languages !

“Once upon a time there was a princess,” Sansa says in a mysterious voice. “and such a beauty she was! She had long auburn hair, blue eyes and a charming smile. The princess was kind, courteous, she was very good at stitching  and sang so very sweetly.”

 

“And she was very, very stupid,” Arya adds.

 

Someone laughs in the dark corner.

 

“No,” Sansa says calmly, “that's a different story. I'll tell the one about the stupid princess tomorrow. This princess was just very naïve and trusting. And when the time came, a beautiful prince asked for her hand.”

 

“Just like that?” her little niece Cat asks. “That’s kind of short.”

 

“Well,” Sansa complies, “he did not ask for her hand at once. He rode to her castle through the thick forests, full of scary animals, and nearly perished in the swamps.”

 

Сat's not satisfied at all.

 

“He was riding through the forest, and she was just sitting  in her tower doing nothing? And than they just got married and that was it? What a stupid tale!”

 

“The way you resemble your mummy is truly remarkable,” Sansa says sweetly. “Just listen to the tale, will you? The prince had… had a pet beast.”

 

Someone growls in the dark corner.

 

“It was a very scary beast, huge, hairy, with big teeth and claws.”

 

“And horns,“ Arya adds mischievously.

 

“That’s some news, ’bout  those horns,”  a voice comes from the dark corner.

 

“The beast was very evil and fierce and attacked everyone. And the princess was very scared of him.”

 

“Well, she _was_ stupid after all,” Cat is displeased. “A fierce beast, teeth, claws and all – that sounds lots of fun. If I were her I’d be friends with the beast.”

 

“The prince took the princess to his castle in the far south. She thought that they would get married and would live happily ever after. But the beautiful prince turned out to be an evil wizard. He locked the princess in the tall tower of his castle and began offending her and calling her names. Then all the people at court stopped speaking to her and she was all alone in the world.”

 

“Really? _All_ of them? Even the stablemen, and the scullions? And what about the baker, the smith and the shoemaker?”

 

The one in the dark corner laughs.

 

“A shoemaker is not a person at court, - Sansa explains. “A shoemaker is a shoemaker. If you have to ask, though, no, he didn’t speak to the princess either  because he was scared of the evil prince. Everyone was scared of him. And only the beast sometimes came to the tall tower to listen to the princess singing.”

 

“I see. So she just sat in her tower, and then another beautiful prince came along and set her free, didn’t he?”

 

“No, he didn’t. She sat in her tower, and then the beast came to her and said…”

 

“Wow, it could _talk_?!”

 

“Way too much,“ Arya says softly, but clearly.

 

“ _You are very beautiful_ _, dear princess_ ,  the beast said. _I like you very much. Marry me and I’ll help you to run away from this tower._ ”

 

“Everyone seems to be getting married in this tale. Do you mean she just went along and agreed to marry him?”

 

“No, she did not. The beast was very big and scary.”

 

“And drunk,” the voice from the dark corner adds.

 

 “ _I don’t want to serve the evil price anymore_ , the beast said. _I decided to run away into the forest. Sing me a farewell song_. And the princess sang a very sad song. Then the beast started to cry, he let the princess out of the tower and ran to the forest.”

 

“He sounds like a fool.”

 

“Which he was,” Arya agrees.

 

“The princess left the castle and followed the sun. And so she walked for a very long time, her dress became worn, her shoes tore, and her hands were scratched by the torn-bushes. And then her way led her to the seа and to a fisherman’s cabin. The fisherman offered her some fish, gave her his dead wife’s dress and told her to clean the cabin. And so she stayed with him. She mended his nets, cooked his supper and washed the dishes.”

 

“In short, for once in her life she did something useful,” Arya adds.

 

“Once the fisherman told her that a dragon came to the evil prince’s castle and burned everyone, including the prince and his beast. And the princess cried because she was sorry for the beast. The next day the fisherman said, ”Tomorrow my son is coming on his boat, and you will become his wife. And we’ll get your castle behind the forest”. The princess thought about it and decided that she might not want to marry the fisherman’s son after all. She collected her things on the sly , waited till it got dark and ran away into the forest. It was dark and scary and full of rustling in the bushes. And when she was deep in the forest, she suddenly saw…”

 

“A beautiful prince. I _knew_ it!”

 

“No, she saw the beast. And she was so very glad to see him that she ran straight to him and gave him a kiss.”

 

“And he became a beautiful prince, didn’t he?”

 

“The voice from the dark corner is significantly silent.

 

“No,” Sansa says. “He did not. By that time the princess was rather weary of beautiful princes. But the beast made fire for her, and caught a rabbit for her, and they sat together by the fire, and in the morning the princess agreed to marry him.”

 

“The beast?!”

 

“Yes.”

 

“The one with teeth, claws and horns?!”

 

“So what? It was her own beloved beast. Of course, she washed him, combed his hair…”

 

“…cut his claws,” Arya continues.

 

“…sawed off his horns,“ the voice from the dark corner adds.

 

“She married him and they had two beautiful children, a boy and a girl. And everyone was very happy for them, even the shoemaker.”

 

“It is a very stupid tale,” -  says Cat, obviously dissatisfied. “Mum, tell me the story of a girl who got a sword as a present!”

* * *


End file.
